epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki: Welcome to the Club
Okay, this is the first episode in the series. So if it's bad, I swear it's gonna be better. So anyways, enjoy it, opinions would be greatly appreciated. The Story: Ynkr: Welcome to Total Drama Wiki! I am glad to welcome you to a new series full of backstabs, alliances, and douchebags, there will be 30 competitors! As the challenges go on, the competitors get voted off until one is left standing. The one left standing gets a fabulous prize of a million dollars. The first challenger is approaching, here we go. A boat approaches and a kid steps off and walks up to Ynkr '' '' Ynkr: So you’re… Lak? Yeah, go stand over there Ynkr points to a area of the dock and then another boat approaches, this time, 3 people are riding on it. '' '' Ynkr: Coupe, Tesla, Devil welcome! Coupe and Tesla walk over to Lak but Devil just stands there. '' '' Ynkr: Ummm… Devil, you want to go over there? With them? Devil: -cackles insanely- who’s Devil? I’m Sha-Cool-Lerooy –screams- Devil walks over to the waiting area as another boat arrives, this time with 3 people as well '' '' Ynkr: Wrath, Metal, and Fire, welcome the three of you Wrath looks at the people who are already there, scoffs, and stands away from the others, Fire is babbling about something. '' '' Fire: I better win in this fanfiction, LAK! As the people waiting around are talking, two boats arrive at the dock, both in total carry 6 people. Ynkr: Pixel, DWAS, Bantha, Shark, Wonder, and Eyes As the yget off the boat, eyes and Wonder are having an argument. '' '' Eyes: YOU PUSHED ME INTO THE WALL DIPSHIT Wonder: Well sorry, it’s not my fault that you WALKED INTO ME! Ynkr: GUYS BE QUIET, go to the waiting area and zip it! More boats arrive, a total of 7 people are on them. '' '' Ynkr: Nikki, Nail, Whale, Grinch, Four4- Four grabs Ynkr by the shirt collar '' '' Four: What the fuck are you saying to me? Ynkr: Hey, Hood, get off of me, I was just announcing your arrival Four lets go of Ynkr and walks to the waiting area, as Ynkr continues '' '' Ynkr: Loyg and Sierra! As he finishes, 6 more people arrive '' '' Ynkr: Noah, Phil, MSV, Tkid, Scott, and Dean! Noah puts some rats on his shoulder as he walks by, weirding out some people. Ynkr just stares as the final boat arrives, it is carrying 4 people. '' '' Ynkr: NOW, the final four people have arrived, Joe, Llama, Deuce, and Bobdave! Bob doesn’t say anything as he walks by, but he eyes everyone in disgust. '' '' Ynkr: Now that everyone is here, I suppose you guys are going to put your bags away, I’ll give you some time. As everyone goes to the cabins, a few people meet up, the people that meet up are the alliances. In one alliance, it’s Nikki, Joe, Lak, Loyg, Coupe, MSV, Grinch, Wonder and DWAS. In another, Wrath, Four, and Bobdave. And in the last one, Tkid, Deuce, Scott, Tesla, Dean, and Bantha. They all eventually rather put there bags in the same cabin or go to the other one if there’s no room. Everyone goes back to Ynkr once they’re done. '' '' Ynkr: So! I suppose you want to know your teams, am I right? Wrath: Get on with it! Ynkr: Well then, depending on what cabin you put your bags in you’re on that team, SO, whoever put there bags in the cabin on the right is Team Nice Peter, in which case, it’s Nikki, Lak, Joe, Loyg, Scott, Deuce, Grinch, Wonder, DWAS, Wrath, Devil, Four4, Bobdave, Whale, Nail. On the Left, the team is Dean, Tesla, Bantha, Coupe, MSV, Tkid, Llama, Fire, Pixel, Shark, Phil, Eyes, Sierra, Metal, Noah. Now, let us go into the forest and then I will explain the rules. The camera flashes forward to when they get to the challenge area, a soccer field. '' '' Fire: Wow, who knew we could jump ahead in time so easily. Ynkr: If you’ve played soccer then you know the rules, for those of you who don’t what the fuck is wrong with you? Anyways, kick the ball into the goal and you get a point, that’s all there really is. Pixel: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGH! I HATE THIS! Ynkr: K, shut up and play, who will be the team captain? Whale: I volunteer myself, I know all about soccer! Lak: You do realize that if we lose, it’ll all be blamed on you, right? Everyone nods in agreement. Meanwhile, Phil has elected himself to be leader of the team. Ynkr: Okay, Captains, are your teams ready? Phil: Team Epic Lloyd is ready! Ynkr: Team Nice Peter? Everyone is still getting into position when suddenly… '' '' Whale: We’re READY! Ynkr: Ready, set, go! Team Lloyd gets the ball first and Shark weaves the ball in and out of the players on the other team, immediately getting a goal. Team Nice Peter gets the ball this time and Lak nails it into the goal. As the game goes on, Whale is just watching his team. '' '' Lak: Holy crap, I never thought I’d score a goal from behind the mid line… ' ' After balls flying all over the place for about an hour in a montage, it comes down to the final 5 minutes. The ball is all over the place, at this time, it’s tied 5-5, that is until Fire gets the ball, and nails it into Nice Peters goal, Team Epic Lloyd wins the challenge. Whale stands there fuming. '' '' Whale: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU GUYS DIDN’T EVEN TRY! Nikki: WE DIDN’T TRY?! YOU DIDN’T EVEN SCORE A GOAL! Devil: Ye-Ye-Yeah, you just stood there the whole time, Mr. Team Captain! Whale: I was waiting for a opportunity! Lak: You’re a pro at soccer, you do not wait for the ball to come to you! Wrath sits there and laughs at the argument. '' '' Scott: Hey, what’s so funny? Wrath: Oh nothing, it’s just funny to see you guys scream at each other, the battle, is lost, but the war isn’t over. Everyone stops shouting and listens to Wrath and takes his advice. '' '' Wrath: Heh, these guys will be under my foot, this is my ticket to the million, and they don’t even know… ' ' Wrath: Why don’t we actually work together? We can overthrow the losers on the other team! Everyone agrees to it, but a few people have there suspicions… '' '' Lak: I just don’t ' ' Nikki: Trust wrath, I mean ' ' Joe: Dude seems evil, especially with ' ' DWAS: How he’s acting, it’s just ' ' Wonder: Weird ' ' That night, Team Nice Peter goes to the confessional, Nail, Whale, Grinch, and Deuce are shown shoving there votes into the box. '' '' Ynkr: So, how about that close match today huh? Shame that you lost. Loyg: OI, Ynkr, if you don’t mind I would like a camp fire, I can’t see shite Four4: Yeah man, we need some light up in dis crib Ynkr: Okay, DRAGON! Dragon comes down and breathes fire onto the logs in the center and then flies away. '' '' Loyg: Much better Ynkr: SO the votes for this are in, it’s a landslide vote, but there are five votes for Wrath Wrath is shocked at this and looks around his face is contorted with anger. '' '' Wrath: If I find who voted for me, they’re going to pay, the hard way… ' ' Whale: Heh, ain’t nobody gonna vote me off, I’m to good, YEAH! ' ' Nikki: Are ten people on the team really falling for Wrath? For fucks sake! ' ' Ynkr: Without further-a-do, the first person to be voted off is! Dramatic music plays as the camera pans to all the campers, the camera finally settles on Lak. '' '' Ynkr: WHALE! The camera zooms in onto Whale, who is shocked beyond belief. '' '' Whale: THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE! I WAS THE PERFECT PERSON TO WIN THIS! Steeler comes and grabs Whale and carries him to the Boat of L-Users as the camera zooms back onto Ynkr. Ynkr: There is the first elimination of the season, who will be next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. WIKI! Side Note: Wrath is supposed to be a manipulative antagonist How was it? Awesome I liked it I'm in between Meh I despise it Category:Blog posts